


At Least Stay Here For Just Tonight

by OkayKaylyn



Series: Crush Drabbles [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, even my angst fics are fluff, okay lets be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here is the part where everyone was happy all the time and we were all<br/>forgiven,<br/>even though we didn't deserve it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least Stay Here For Just Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song If The Moon Fell Down by Chase Coy

Mickey first hears about it in passing, a quick "So yesterday Ian was telling me this joke..." before Mandy's face goes bright red "shit," she hisses as Mickey's eyes widen as her words sink in "You weren't supposed to know he was back, fuck!" She explains to him that it wasn't anything personal, Ian didn't want anyone but family to know he was back.

"So you're family now?" He asks angrily, not even able to look at his sister.

"I'm his best friend." She states "Just... Don't bother him, okay?" Before Mickey can respond, Mandy has left. Probably to go hang out with her _family _, Mickey thinks snidely.__

__He spends the rest of the night seething. He picks up his phone to call Ian 6 times. He puts on his coat to go _see _Ian 3 times. He never leaves his room though, each time he tries he thinks about how they left things, how neither of them were innocent, how neither of them were right. They were both so wrong.___ _

____\------_ _ _ _

____He actually see's Ian two days later, he totally blanked when he went to get Mandy, completely forgot for two seconds that Ian was _actually _home, so it was a surprise to both of them when Ian answered the door.___ _ _ _

______"Mickey?" Ian shifts uncomfortably, still mostly hidden by the door "What are you doing here?" he inquires, while Mickey just stares like a deer in the headlights. Ian's hair was longer than when he left, which confuses Mickey, cause aren't they supposed to shave it? How long had Ian been back?_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ummm," He wracks his brain trying to remember why he was there, on Ian's doorstep "Mandy!" He exclaims suddenly, then coughs awkwardly "I'm uh... I'm here to get Mandy."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ian nods curtly before leaning back in the house to shout a quick "Mandy!" He leans back out "She should be down in a sec."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mickey hears Mandy coming down the stairs before he see's her. "Shit" is all she can say when she realizes what she had just wandered into._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mickey and Mandy are halfway down the path leading away from the door when Ian pokes his head out again to say "I'm coming over tomorrow, okay Mick?" and is ducking back in before Mickey can respond._ _ _ _ _ _

______\------_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why are you here, Gallagher?" Mickey asks as soon as he opens the door to Ian's smiling face._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I told you I was coming over" Ian shrugs as he pushes past Mickey into the house._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah but why..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Look can we just pretend none of that shit happened? Just for today? Just for a few hours?" Ian pleads, with major puppy dogs eyes that Mickey just can't say no to._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why would you..." Mickey tries again, but again Ian interrupts him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Because I want to fuck you, okay? And I can't fuck you if I'm still angry at you, and if you're still angry at me. So just for a few hours can we forget that you got married and I left?" and really how else can Mickey respond except by tangling his hands in Ian's shirt and pulling him in for a filthy kiss._ _ _ _ _ _

______\------_ _ _ _ _ _

______"When did you get back?" Mickey asks as he lazily trail his hand down Ian's abdomen._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ian shrugs as best as he can whilst lying down "A few months ago, why?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Your hair is long" and to prove it Mickey tugs at a small lock._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ian laughs and swats his hand away "What about you? Your hair isn't smothered in gel"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mickey rolls his eyes and lets them fall into a comfortable silence, but of course Ian opens his mouth "It can't stay like this."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mickey sighs and lets his head fall onto Ian's chest and his hand move to cover Ian's. "Not for long. But can't it stay like this for a little bit longer?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ian smiles sadly "Only a little bit longer, then either I'll leave, or we'll talk." Mickey nods against Ian's chest, he knows that talk=fight. And he knows neither of them know what to say yet._ _ _ _ _ _

______"A little bit longer" Mickey agrees. Ian flips over his hand to tangle his fingers with Mickey's._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mickey doesn't pull away._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
